<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y mirarás al cielo en busca de una estrella (Y el Sol te dirá hola) by Ney_Rivero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370672">Y mirarás al cielo en busca de una estrella (Y el Sol te dirá hola)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero'>Ney_Rivero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sol, arena y mar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afrodita se cansó de que estos dos chicos no puedan resolver sus sentimientos, Annabeth es una diosa, Apolo está muy muy enamorado de Percy, Apolo está tan cansado, Apolo tiene un historial de amor complicado, Artemisa y Hermes solo aparecen por un segundo, Así que es hora de la intervención, Es suficiente, God Percy, M/M, Mpreg, Oh dioses, Percy también está enamorado de Apolo, Solo se menciona, Y una buena amiga, primera cita, spoiler - Freeform, ¿Vale?, Él realmente necesita un abrazo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apolo ya no ama, por una buena razón.</p><p> (Nada bueno viene de ser amado por el Dios del Sol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sol, arena y mar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y mirarás al cielo en busca de una estrella (Y el Sol te dirá hola)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_Rix/gifts">Vante_Rix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entonces, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi musa. Al principio no pensaba hacer esto un Apolo / Percy correspondido, luego recordé que ella no se lleva bien con los finales tristes y lo convertí en algo feliz (más o menos).<br/>Tengo muuuuuchas cosas que decir acerca de Apolo, es mi tercer dios favorito (Hestia y Poseidón primero, lo siento Apolo) y su historial con el amor no es el más... bonito, digámosle así.<br/>Fue un desafío que amé, porque hace mucho que no he escrito a ninguno de los personajes del universo de Percy Jackson.<br/>No he leído y no leeré jamás "Las pruebas de Apolo", no, no me haga ir allí, realmente, puedo despotricar durante horas lo injusto que es que Apolo sea castigado ¿por qué exactamente? No es como si se hubiera puesto del lado de los titanes o dioses no lo quieran, secuestrara dos líderes muy importante para los semidioses.<br/>En fin, nadie del universo de Percy Jackson me pertenece y los dioses griegos pertenecen a los antiguos griegos, no gano nada con este fanfic bla bla bla.<br/>Y esto se alargó más de lo que creí, cuando iba en las 3000 palabras y vi que estos dos idiotas todavía ni siquiera se confesaban entre sí, hice como Afrodita y lancé mis manos al aire. Se convirtió en un monstruo.<br/>Ya que, disfruta de tu regalo Jiějiě.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Wise men say <br/>Only fools rush in<br/>But I can’t help falling in love with you.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Los hombres sabios dicen<br/>que solo los tontos se apresuran,<br/>pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Apolo ya no ama, no lo ha hecho en muchos siglos, no de verdad. Quiere a sus amantes, pero nunca los amará, porque el amor para él jamás ha sido un bien.</p><p> Apolo ya no ama, y por eso su pecho se contrae de terror cuando empieza sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que Perseo lo mira y sonríe.</p><p> Apolo ya no ama, no debe hacerlo, porque no puede permitirse más pérdidas y tragedias.</p><p>Apolo ya no ama, pero ama a Percy Jackson.</p><p> La realización llega en momentos aleatorios, como cuando Perseo saluda al carro del Sol al amanecer, cuando deja enlaces de sitios web de ayuda de escritura de haikus con dibujos de soles en la mesa de la cocina como una broma, cuando sonríe tan cálidamente que hace a Apolo dudar de si realmente es el Dios del Sol, porque esa sonrisa es demasiado hermosa como para no pertenecer a un inmortal. Miles de momentos se juntan en el amor más fuerte que Apolo ha sentido en milenios, más que Jacinto, más que Cassandra, más que Daphne.</p><p> Afrodita lo mira con curiosidad y Apolo desearía que no lo haga.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Shall I stay<br/>¿Debería quedarme?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>-Lo amas.</p><p> Dice un día, viendo cómo Apolo mira a Perseo desde su carro del Sol, como si lo que dice fuera una declaración de conocimiento común, ¿y quién sabe? Quizá todos los dioses con dominios del amor lo sepan ahora.</p><p>-Lo amo.</p><p> Apolo responde, resignado y cansado, oh tan cansado, del amor y todo el dolor que inevitablemente vendrá.</p><p>-Se te permite amar Apolo, no todo el amor termina en tragedia.</p><p>-Tragedia es lo único que me ha traído el amor Afrodita, no puedes esperar que crea que será diferente esta vez.</p><p>-Lo será. -ojos feroces lo miran- Es hora de cambiar el final de la historia, debes decírselo o intervendré y no te gustará.</p><p> Afrodita desaparece dramáticamente y Apolo se queda mirando el espacio durante lo que parecen horas. Perseo ríe junto a sus amigos en la playa del Campamento Mestizo, feliz. Apolo no arruinará esto, no le quitará la felicidad que tan duro se ha ganado.</p><p> No cuando mira a la chica de Atenea con ojos como esos.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Would it a sin<br/>if I can’t help falling in love with you?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">¿Sería un pecado<br/>si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Apolo cierra sus ojos, es... doloroso, sí, pero peor sería hacer que Perseo lo rechace, o aún más desastroso, que acepte su amor solo porque Apolo se ha convertido en su amigo.</p><p> Debería alejarse, Apolo se da cuenta, fue un error en primer lugar acercarse a Perseo y conocerlo mejor.</p><p> Un error saber la razón por la que ama la comida azul, la verdad detrás de su sueño de convertirse en biólogo marino (fue porque Buscando a Nemo fue la primera película que recuerda haber visto), que sabe cocinar porque su madre le enseñó, saber que su apartamento está ordenado solo en la sala y que su cuarto es un desastre, conocer que su flor favorita son las camelias porque significan amor eterno y Poseidón se las regaló a su madre cuando la cortejaba, esas y muchas cosas.</p><p> Sí, Apolo piensa, eso será lo mejor.</p><p> <em>Y si hay un aparte de él que quiere arriesgarse lo sofoca recordando el dolor que incluso ahora le trae pensar en sus amores pasados.</em></p><p> <strong><em>Nada bueno viene de ser amado por el Dios del Sol.</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Like a river flows<br/>surely to the sea.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Como un río fluye<br/>siempre hacia el mar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> La primera vez que Apolo aparece después de la Segunda Guerra de los Gigantes, Percy se sorprende. Ha pasado apenas dos semanas desde que terminó la guerra y Apolo se ve desgastado, triste como solo lo había visto luego de enterarse de la pérdida de Michael luego de la Batalla de Manhattan. El Dios del Sol fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Percy observándolo, pero no lo engaña.</p><p>-¡Bueno, si no es el héroe del Olimpo, Perseo Jackson!</p><p>-Apolo, nadie me llama Perseo, no empieces una tendencia.</p><p>-¿Por qué? Un nombre tan encantador, Perseo. –ronronea su nombre, seductor, y Percy odia sentir su cara caliente, malditos sean los dioses guapos- Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.</p><p>-¿Oh? Pensé que tu objetivo era molestarme antes de darme una misión a la que no me puedo negar.</p><p> Que se note el sarcasmo, Percy estaba un poco harto de las misiones de los dioses a estas alturas de su vida.</p><p> -No, no, no, no es eso, vine para agradecerte.</p><p>-¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué razón? No creo que haya hecho algo para que me agradezcas personalmente.</p><p>-Oh sí, lo has hecho. Tu defensa de mi caso ante mi querido padre resultó en que no fuera castigado a ser un mortal, otra vez. –un trueno suena, Apolo se sobresalta y luego rueda los ojos- Así que sí, te debo una.</p><p>-Zeus estaba siendo ridículo, no tenías la culpa, -dos truenos en rápida sucesión, Percy mira al cielo con exasperación - ¡sabes que solo digo la verdad tío!</p><p> Apolo lo mira con algo suave en los ojos, se ve conmovido, como ese día en la Corte Olímpica cuando Percy irrumpió y desbarató todas las acusaciones en su contra.</p><p>-De todas formas, te debo un favor, si me necesitas solo tienes que rezar por mí sosteniendo esto, -el rubio chasquea los dedos, una pulsera de oro sale de la nada y se la coloca en la muñeca izquierda- me permitirá oír tu voz por encima de las demás. También se convierte una daga en caso de que pierdas tu espada.</p><p>-Gracias Apolo.</p><p>-Esas son mis palabras, chico, nos vemos por ahí.</p><p> El dios se despide y sin dar tiempo a que Percy corresponda empieza a brillar, lo que lo hace cerrar los ojos. El pelinegro mira la pulsera, es una obra hermosa, tiene grabados de soles y letras griegas que al esforzarse ve que son una bendición. Distraído acaricia uno de los soles, un favor de un dios, es algo muy beneficioso de tener, considerando la agitada vida de los semidioses.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Darling, so it goes,<br/>some things were meant to be.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Cariño, así vamos tú y yo,<br/>algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ocurrir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>-Percy.</p><p> Solo es su nombre, pero Percy se estremece, el conoce ese tono, viniendo de Annabeth nunca son buenas noticas, significa que lo que le va a decir no le va a gustar. Grover está a su lado, una sonrisa apenada que le dice que esta vez no se encuentra del lado de Percy.</p><p>-¿Sí, chica sabia?</p><p>-No te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien que voy a decirte.</p><p>-Nop, no lo sé. ¡Oh, mira, Will, justo tenía que hablar contigo!</p><p> Percy se acerca a paso rápido hacia Will, quien parece sorprendido antes de ver a Annabeth, todos han tenido que huir de ella en algún momento. Pero antes de llegar al lado del rubio Annabeth lo agarra firmemente por el hombro y lo arrastra hacia su cabaña. Will susurra un “Lo siento compañero” y Percy se encoge de hombros resignado.</p><p>-Es inútil huir cerebro de algas, sé todos tus escondites.</p><p> Percy ahora se arrepiente de su decisión de visitar el Campamento Mestizo durante sus vacaciones de la Universidad. Su cabaña está exactamente como la dejó, ni una mota de polvo, el olor a mar lo hace sentir mejor al menos.</p><p>-Rachel me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes acerca de ti y cierto dios del Sol.</p><p>-¡Rachel es una mentirosa y no puedes creer nada de lo que salga de su boca!</p><p>-Compañero, Rachel es el Oráculo, literalmente no hay persona menos mentirosa en este mundo.</p><p>-¡Da igual, no pueden creerle!</p><p>-Percy…</p><p> El ojiverde se derrumba, nunca ha podido combatir contra la mirada preocupada de sus casi hermanos. No entiende porque Rachel lo está haciendo un gran trato, Apolo solo ha visitado unas cuantas veces desde que le ofreció un favor, el hecho de que su enamoramiento por el dios crezca con cada visita no tiene nada que ver, eso no lo llevará a ninguna parte.</p><p>-Bien, Apolo ha venido a visitar algunas veces, es un buen panadero, sorprendentemente, y a mamá le gusta.</p><p>-¿Y…?</p><p>-Y puede que también me guste, solo un poquito, como muy poquito.</p><p>-¿Solo un poco? Esa no es la cara que pones cuando alguien te gusta un poco, esa es la cara de oh-dioses-estoy-tan-malditamente-enamorado-y-no-tengo-idea-de-que-hacer-con-ese-conocimiento.</p><p> Annabeth dice sarcásticamente y en otra ocasión Percy se burlaría de ella porque puede oír los guiones en sus palabras, pero no ahora.</p><p>-¿Tal vez? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera una gran cosa, ¿es decir? ¿Lo has visto? ¡Estoy seguro de que por él es que inventaron la expresión de “tan hermoso como un dios griego! ¿Cómo quieres que no enamore? ¡Nadie me dijo que además de guapo, es divertido, sus estúpidos haikus que no deberían hacerme reír tanto lo hacen, ha encantado a mamá al punto en que la llama así cada vez que visita, me entiende de una forma que no creía posible! ¡Y no sé qué hacer Annie! ¡Es un dios, los amores entre dioses y mortales o incluso entre dioses y semidioses nunca han salido bien!</p><p> Percy sabe que está despotricando, pero no puede evitarlo, lleva meses aguantando estos sentimientos dentro de él, hasta el punto en el que no recuerda un tiempo en el que no ha amado a Apolo. Los ojos le arden por las lágrimas de frustración. Annabeth lo abraza y se derrumba contra ella, los sollozos salen de lo profundo de su pecho y lo dejan sintiéndose vacío. Grover se acerca por detrás y también lo abraza. Percy se aferra a ellos con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p> Es inútil sentirse así, Percy lo sabe, lo sabe. Jamás saldría bien que él y Apolo tuvieran una relación, no importa el problema de la inmortalidad y la infidelidad de los dioses, el historial amoroso de Apolo no es el mejor, Percy conoce las historias.</p><p>-Bueno, mejor que seas un cactus, no creo que Annabeth sepa cuidar algo más complicado que eso.</p><p>-¡Grover!</p><p> Annabeth lo reprende, pero hay una pequeña chispa de diversión en su voz y Percy se ríe un poco, solo Grover trataría de hacerlo sentir mejor de una forma tan extraña. Percy se seca las lágrimas, y trata de esbozar una sonrisa, el rostro de sus amigos le dice que hace un mal trabajo en el intento.</p><p>-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora compañero?</p><p>-No lo sé Grover, simplemente…. no lo sé.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Take my hand<br/>Toma mi mano</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Apolo ha venido a verlo. Percy cree que eso significa que el dios por fin se cansó de él. No debería doler tanto como lo hace.</p><p> Está bien, realmente, Percy sabía que este día llegaría, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto. Bueno, se corrige, más bien no quería que sucediera, porque ha pasado casi un año desde aquella primera visita. Su madre estaba tan sorprendida de que Apolo llegara en medio de los preparativos de Navidad.</p><p> Y el dios solo había sonreído sin ninguna vergüenza, diciendo que estaba allí solo de paso, pero terminó quedándose durante toda la cena de Nochebuena.</p><p>-Percy, cariño, ¿Apolo no ha regresado?</p><p> Su madre pregunta preocupada, luego de que Apolo no se presentara por tercera vez a los viernes de juegos, como se había hecho una costumbre. Apolo llegaría una o dos horas antes, ayudaría a su mamá a hornear galletas o algún nuevo postre, bromearía con Paul, arrullaría a Estelle diciendo que era la cosa más preciosa del mundo y durante los juegos haría trampa de forma evidente hasta que Percy se cansara y le gritara, pero eso solo lo haría reír hasta las lágrimas.</p><p>-No, -sale más duro de lo que Percy pretendía y hace una mueca- no lo ha hecho mamá.</p><p>-Oh, -hace una pausa, algo comprensivo en su mirada- ¿tuvieron una pelea?</p><p>-No tuvimos una pelea, ¿por qué tendríamos una? No es como si un simple mortal como yo tuviera el derecho a pelear con un dios.</p><p> Percy cierra los ojos intentando no llorar, la boca le sabe amarga y se le cierra la garganta como si una de las serpientes de Medusa estuviera atrapada ahí.</p><p>-¡Percy!</p><p> Su mamá se sorprende por sus palabras, pero Percy apenas la escucha, porque ya está en la puerta del apartamento de su madre. Camina sin dirección, la nieve cae suave a su alrededor, Nueva York sigue tan poblado como siempre.</p><p> Termina en Central Park, sentado en uno de los bancos frente a uno de los lagos congelados, mirando al cielo por una respuesta. Debería haber esperado el aparecimiento de Afrodita, porque, ¿quién sino para sentir el corazón roto de un semidios?</p><p>  Afrodita tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules (<em>como si Percy necesitara más confirmaciones de lo ido que estaba</em>), una sonrisa encantadora y Percy no quiere saber nada de ella, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa (<em>o huir</em>) la diosa habló.</p><p>-El día en el que decidí que tu vida amorosa sería interesante nunca pensé que pasaría esto. Has sorprendido hasta a la diosa del amor Percy Jackson.</p><p>-Preferiría no hacerlo Lady Afrodita, ahora si me disculpa, volveré a revolcarme en mi miseria. –Percy se levantó, pero un chasquido de dedos de la diosa lo devolvió a su asiento.</p><p>-¡Nada de eso Percy! Estoy aquí para ayudar. Sinceramente, sin mí tú y Apolo jamás confesarían los sentimientos que se tienen entre ustedes. Y no me vengas con esa cara, soy la diosa del amor cariño, y su amor mutuo es uno de los más grandes que he sentido en los últimos dos siglos.</p><p>-Si esto es una broma no me hace gracia Afrodita.</p><p>-¡Dioses! ¡Ustedes, los hombres, no tienen sentido del amor a menos de que se lo pongan delante en un cartel con luces de neón! ¡Y segura estoy de que aun así malinterpretarían eso!</p><p> Percy se sonrojó, pues nunca se daba cuenta de cuando la gente estaba enamorada de él.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?</p><p>-¿Qué parte de ayudar no entiendes Percy? Apolo es mi amigo y no quiero verlo lastimado otra vez. Él te ama, tú lo amas, sencillo. Ahora, van a tener una cita encantadora en Hiperbórea, sí, sé que te ha llevado, más confirmación de que Apolo te ama, nunca ha llevado a ninguno de sus amantes a su isla, donde los espera una cena a la luz de Artemisa, ella manda sus saludos, por cierto, y cito: Si le rompes el corazón a mi hermano te convertiré en un jackpole y te cazaré todos los días hasta que me aburra y te convierta en una alfombra de piel.</p><p> Percy traga saliva, siente que ha caído en un universo alternativo donde Apolo corresponde su amor y Artemisa es una hermana sobreprotectora.</p><p>-¿Em, Afrodita? ¿Cómo planeas llevarme a Hiperbóreas? Tenía entendido que los dioses no pueden entrar en los dominios de los demás sin permiso.</p><p>-Semidioses, realmente, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que llevas puesto? –Afrodita hace un gesto exasperado hacia su pulsera.</p><p>-¿No? –Percy pregunta inseguro- Apolo me lo dio por si necesitaba un favor suyo en el futuro, para poder oírme por encima de los demás y como arma de emergencia.</p><p>-¡Para oírte…! ¡Como arma…! ¡Apolo! –Afrodita lanza sus manos al aire, luciendo como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha- ¡Eso, -señala alterada- tiene parte del poder divino de Apolo, literalmente resplandece en los ojos divinos como una marca de que tienes el favor del dios del Sol! Η εύνοια του ήλιου!</p><p>-¿Por qué es tan importante? Apolo solo me dijo que me debe una y no hemos hablado más de eso.</p><p>-¡Solo un favor, la audacia! ¿Qué les enseña Quirón a los semidioses hoy en día! Escucha muy bien Perseo Jackson, normalmente, cuando le haces un servicio a un dios este te recompensa de inmediato una vez que terminas la misión, ¿no es así?</p><p>-Sí. -y es así, Percy se da cuenta, nunca una misión terminó sin recompensa- Pero, ¿por qué?</p><p>-A eso voy, a los dioses no nos gusta deber favores Percy, -Afrodita explica, una mano en la cintura- solo el hecho de que Apolo te diga que te debe un favor es muy extraño, pero ¿qué te dé parte de su poder divino en forma de regalo? Eso solo significa una cosa, que Apolo, como dios del Sol, la música, la poesía y demás títulos, te toma bajo su protección. Pongámoslo así, si un dios o diosa te atacara, ya sea de forma indirecta o no, sería un ataque hacia él, un acto de guerra. Ahora eres más sagrado que incluso lo eran sus sacerdotes y sacerdotisas en los viejos tiempos.</p><p> Percy… Percy no está, muchas gracias. Pantalla azul, error de información, datos demasiado grandes, Percy.exe ha dejado de funcionar, por favor reinicie el dispositivo.</p><p> Se sienta otra vez, (<em>ni siquiera había notado que se había parado</em>) Afrodita lo mira, esperando una respuesta, cosa que no puede hacer en este momento porque su cerebro trata de envolverse a través de la bomba que le ha soltado la diosa.</p><p>-¿Nada que decir?</p><p>-Es… mucho, dame unos minutos.</p><p> De forma sorprendente, Afrodita lo hace, permanece callada mientras Percy tiene un colapso en miniatura en un banco helado en medio de Central Park.</p><p> Así que, aparentemente Apolo lo ha tomado bajo su protección, no va a pensar en las implicaciones de eso, no, no lo hará. Apolo también lo ama, lo que Percy encuentras increíble de creer, incluso con la confirmación de la mismísima diosa del amor. Hay esperanza creciendo en su pecho, de que su amor no terminará como otra tragedia y Percy encuentra más difícil a cada minuto no rendirse al sentimiento.</p><p> Tomando una decisión Percy mira determinado a Afrodita, luciendo cada centímetro como el semidios que tuvo dos grandes profecías sobre él y sobrevivió a dos guerras.</p><p>-¿Qué debo hacer?</p><p> Afrodita sonríe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Take my whole life too,<br/>For I can't help falling in love with you.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Toma mi vida entera también,<br/>porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Es sorprendente lo sencillo que es llegar a Hiperbóreas, Afrodita lo deja en la entrada, diciendo que no se quería arriesgar a que Apolo la sintiera (<em>Percy ni siquiera se registraría al llevar parte de su poder divino</em>).</p><p>-¡Lord Perseo!</p><p>-¡Lord Percy!</p><p> Claman las ninfas y náyades de Hiperbóreas al verlo llegar, Percy se siente incómodo, aun después de que les pidiera que no lo llamaran “Lord” siguen haciéndolo. Po supuesto, Apolo lo había encontrado hilarante.</p><p>-Hola chicas, necesito su ayuda.</p><p> Todas se enderezan, sintiendo la gravedad del asunto y Percy explica la razón detrás de su visita. Finge no darse cuenta de las bolsas de dracmas que pasan de mano en mano.</p><p> Una hora después, justo al atardecer, por fin terminan los preparativos. Hay una mesa llena de los alimentos favoritos de Apolo en uno de los muchos prados de la isla, luciérnagas revoloteando y ramos de camelias por todo el lugar. Las ninfas y náyades chocan los cinco ante el trabajo bien hecho y desaparecen de la vista tras hacerle una reverencia.</p><p> Percy respira hondo, el nerviosismo hace que parezca que tiene una hidra en el estómago y le tiemblan las manos. Es hora o nunca Jackson, se dice.</p><p>-Apolo, ¿puedes venir?</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Like a river flows<br/>surely to the sea.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Como un río fluye<br/>siempre hacia el mar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Apolo siente la voz de Percy llamándolo, una piedra en su pecho, pensó que luego de tres semanas sin noticias suyas el semidios no pensaría más en él. Piensa en ignorarlo por un segundo, pero siente el lugar desde donde lo llama y se asombra. ¿Qué hace Percy en Hiperbóreas y, lo más importante, cómo llegó allí?</p><p> Aparece en un destello de luz y se congela ante lo que ve.</p><p> Porque allí, en su isla, está el héroe del Olimpo en una toga azul marino sujetada por una concha dorada, una corona de laurel en su cabello y a su alrededor lo que a todas luces se ve como una cena romántica.</p><p> Al verlo Percy se ilumina, una gran sonrisa que hace ver sus labios pintados ligeramente de roja aún más besables.</p><p>-Viniste. –dice aliviado, como si Apolo alguna vez le negara algo.</p><p>-Vine. –responde, inseguro de que más decir.</p><p> No es necesario al final, porque Percy agarra su muñeca y lo lleva suavemente a una de las sillas, Apolo se deja conducir, seguro de que en que cualquier momento se despertará y se dará cuenta de que es un sueño.</p><p> Por un momento solo se miran a los ojos, incomodidad y nerviosismo por igual, hasta que Apolo suelta una pequeña risa, Percy sigue su ejemplo. De pronto, el ambiente se aclara y Apolo sabe todo lo que hay que decir.</p><p> Comen en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Percy pregunta sobre su día y no paran de hablar a partir de ahí.</p><p> Terminan acostados en la hierba. Apolo cambió su atuendo a la toga dorada que usaba en los tiempos antiguos y se pavonea ante la larga mirada que Percy le da a sus músculos ahora que se da cuenta de que puede hacerlo.</p><p> Miran a las estrellas, las manos se acercan sigilosamente, Apolo las une en un movimiento atrevido, pero Percy solo curva su labio, algo suave en sus rasgos.</p><p>-Te amo. –dice de repente, Apolo se congela- Me enamoré de ti hace mucho, pero no lo admití hasta hace poco.</p><p> Percy lo mira, Apolo nunca se cansará de ver esos ojos, la lucha de colores del mar encerrados en un par de orbes. Se supone que debe decir algo, piensa, las palabras se le atascan en la garganta. Traga, respira hondo y corresponde.</p><p>-Te amo Perseo, te amo más de lo que debería. El amor de los dioses lastima más veces que las que hace bien. ¿Entiendes esto Percy?</p><p>-Lo entiendo y aun así estoy aquí Apolo. Sé que vamos a tener peleas, pero toda relación las tiene. –Percy recoge una de las camelias y la pone detrás de su oreja- Estoy aquí. –repite.</p><p> Y Apolo, Apolo está tan lleno de amor por este hombre, así que hace lo único con sentido, lo besa.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Darling, so it goes,<br/>some things were meant to be.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Cariño, así vamos tú y yo,<br/>algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ocurrir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Los labios de Apolo están calientes, lo que tiene sentido, dios del Sol y eso. Su primer beso es suave, un poco vacilante. Son solo labios pero Percy siente que su cuerpo se estremece, calor por todas sus venas. Las palabras no le alcanzan para describirlo, supone que solo una es suficiente, <em>perfecto</em>.</p><p> El segundo beso es más confiado. Apolo tiene mucha experiencia y se nota. Los labios se abren un poco, la temperatura del beso sube y baja y Percy se encuentra más feliz que en mucho tiempo.</p><p> Pierde la cuenta de los besos que se dan, su boca está hinchada al final y la de Apolo no es mucho mejor. Percy siente algo satisfecho diciendo: ¿Ven? Ese es un dios, y es todo mío.</p><p> Se acurrucan y en algún momento Percy debe quedarse dormido, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que está en su cama, un ramo de girasoles en un florero de cristal. Se levanta, hay una nota bajo las flores, Percy se sonroja de placer.</p><p>
  <em>Perseo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Disculpa que no esté allí para verte despertar, pero tengo deberes divinos que me alegraría de dejar si pudiera verte todo perezoso en la mañana. Estaré allí para el almuerzo, mamá nos está esperando para la cena. </em>
  <em>Te amo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuyo,<br/>Apolo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Take my han.<br/>Take my whole life too,<br/>For I can't help falling in love with you.<br/>Toma mi mano.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Toma mi vida entera también,<br/>porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>-Paga. –dice Artemisa, presumida.</p><p>-No es justo. –refunfuña Hermes, dándole la bolsa llena de dracmas.</p><p>-Arty te dijo que Apolo lo besaría primero, no sé porque no le creíste. –habla Afrodita distraída por la cantidad de energía que esos dos le dieron.</p><p> Los tres dioses miran a la pareja, Apolo y Percy están abrazados mientras duermen, una sonrisa en cada rostro. Afrodita está contenta, después de tantas decepciones su amigo por fin encontró al indicado. Estarán juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos, Afrodita lo sabe, este amor es eterno.</p><p>-¿Estarán bien? –pregunta Artemisa, la preocupación por su gemelo desborda de sus ojos.</p><p>-Lo estarán.</p><p>-Bueno señoras, no es que no disfrute su encantadora compañía, pero tengo entregas que hacer.</p><p> Hermes desaparece, Artemisa murmura algo sobre La Caza y Afrodita se queda sola, admirando la vista del dios y el semidios.</p><p> Ellos estarán más que bien, ellos serán grandiosos.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">For I can't help falling in love with you.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> Años más tarde, luego de que Percy acepte la divinidad, encuentran al dios levantándose violentamente de la cama, teletrasportándose al baño y vomitando sus tripas. Apolo le da palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda, Percy aprecia el intento de consuelo. Luego de unos minutos de arrojar todo el contenido de su estómago al inodoro la comprensión le llega.</p><p> Percy sonríe divertido y depredador, Apolo parece que también llegó a la misma conclusión porque se ve aterrorizado.</p><p>-Le estás diciendo a mi padre que embarazaste a su “bebé”.</p><p> Apolo traga saliva y asiente, resignado a su destino de ser comida para peces en el futuro cercano.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">El fin</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Deja un comentario si te gustó este fic!<br/>Aclaraciones adicionales: Cuando termina la guerra Percy termina la preparatoria, se inscribe en una Universidad de Nueva York donde estudia para ser un biólogo marino y se muda del apartamento de su madre, aunque todavía visita al menos todos los viernes para los viernes de juegos. Estelle Blofis-Jackson unos 3 meses. Percy es el dios protector de los mares y ríos y patrón de los semidioses. Percy y Apolo tienen cuatro encantadores hijos, dos pares de gemelos (dos chicos y dos chicas), Artemisa trata de tentar a sus sobrinas para que se unan a La Caza y Percy se exaspera en el fondo.<br/>Si quieres más aclaraciones o conocer más datos, dímelo en los comentarios, ¡estaré encantada de responder!<br/>Probablemente terminaré agregando drabbles para esta serie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>